It is required to equip the car doors of an elevator with a lock. The lock prevents the car doors from opening if the car is not at a position in a hoistway to allow passengers to exit the car safely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,488 entitled "Door Lock For An Elevator Car" to Umemura, shows a door lock which interacts with cam surfaces placed on a surface of the elevator hoistway. The lock may also be activated by a solenoid 44. The hardware required is expensive to manufacture, install and maintain.
Accordingly, a new car door lock is sought.